


She's Right

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 07:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is she supposed to know what they're doing?</p><p>*grumbling in Russian*</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Right

Ian held the back of Mickey’s neck hard and moaned into his mouth.

Mickey’s tongue was circling his, chasing it back and forth between their mouths.

Mickey bit his bottom lip gently then sucked on it, smiling when Ian shook and whimpered against him.

Ian could feel himself growing hard again inside Mickey, as they kissed intensely. He ran his hands up and down his back, feeling his warm skin at his fingertips.

Mickey arched and panted. Feeling Ian stretching him open again was a little uncomfortable, but he didn’t pull off. Instead he deepened the kiss and moved slowly, as he pressed his hands into his shoulders.

Ian loved the feel of Mickey straddling him. His hands found their way to his ass and squeezed. He broke the kiss to slip his fingers into Mickey’s mouth briefly, before letting them find where they were connected.

Mickey groaned quietly, letting his head fall back and his eyes close. He started sliding up and down Ian easily now.

Ian kissed and sucked at Mickey’s exposed neck, holding back from thrusting and letting him use him. Mickey was tight around him even after their first round a few minutes ago.

Mickey grabbed Ian’s hair and forced him to him, their lips crashing together. Their breathing was heavy as their movements became more passionate.

The door opened and they didn’t even notice.

"Sorry, I thought you two were done…"

They break apart and look towards the door, stopping momentarily.

"Lana…"

Ian stared at the woman, feeling Mickey tense around him.

"The bed wasn’t squeaking anymore, how I supposed to know?" Svetlana waved her hand at them. "You usually louder with him," she directed at Mickey before leaving and closing the door.

Mickey sighed and turned to look at Ian.

Ian’s mouth twitched. He leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips.

"She’s right," he whispered.

Mickey smiled and ducked his head to bite at his shoulder.

Ian rolled them over and pushed Mickey into the mattress.


End file.
